The Young Americans
The Young Americans ist eine US-amerikanische Künstlergruppe, die chorischen Gesang mit Choreografie verknüpft. Entstehung Milton C. Anderson gründete die Gruppe im Jahr 1962. 1968 gewannen The Young Americans mit der Dokumentation The Young Americans den Oscar für den besten Dokumentarfilm. Während der 1970er Jahre bestritten die Young Americans nationale und internationale Konzerttourneen und traten hier bei unter anderem im Madison Square Garden auf. In den 1980er Jahren folgten Touren im Südpazifik und dem fernen Osten. Über Jahrzehnte waren sie zu Gast in den großen US-Fernsehshows bei Julie Andrews, Andy Williams, Judy Garland, Bing Crosby u.v.a. aufgetreten und arbeiteten mit Weltstars wie Fred Astaire, Ed Sullivan, Bob Hope, Jerry Lewis und Gene Kelly zusammen. Sie gaben Sonderkonzerte für die amerikanischen Präsidenten Ford, Nixon, Carter, Reagan, Bush und Clinton und gestalteten internationale Großereignisse wie zuletzt die Eröffnung der Olympiade für Behinderte in Salt Lake City. Seit dem Jahre 1992 bereisen die Young Americans im Zuge einer MUSIC OUTREACH TOUR Länder auf der ganzen Welt und leisten pädagogische Arbeit an verschiedensten Schulen. Organisatoren Konzept der Outreach-Tour thumb|Cast der Outreach Tour Im Jahre 1992 startete The Young Americans eine einzigartige pädagogische Initiative: die Music Outreach Tour Diese umfassen ganzjährige Serien von dreitägigen Workshops an allgemeinbildenden Schulen, zunächst in den gesamten USA und seit dem Jahre 2000 auch in Australien, Neuseeland, Großbritannien, Irland, der Ukraine, Luxemburg, den Niederlanden, Schweden, Japan und der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Im Jahr 2009 besuchten The Young Americans zum ersten mal im Rahmen einer Tour Russland. Im Laufe der drei Arbeitstage studieren die rund 40 jungen Mitarbeiter mit jeweils 200 – 400 Teilnehmer starken Schülergruppen eine komplette Bühnenshow ein und bringen diese am Abend des letzten Workshoptages zur Aufführung. Ziel dieser Arbeit ist es, den Schülern künstlerische Impulse zu geben und ihr Vertrauen in die eigenen kreativen Kräfte zu entwickeln. Darüber hinaus werden Teamfähigkeit, interdisziplinäres Denken, Selbstvertrauen und Selbstwertschätzung gefördert. Der Gedanke der interkulturellen Begegnung und die Erweiterung der Sprachkompetenz im Englischen spielen ebenfalls eine herausragende Rolle. Insbesondere jedoch im Bereich der Motivation und neuer Arbeitsformen ist die Arbeit der Young Americans unvergleichlich spannend und richtungsweisend. In den Jahren 2001 bis 2007 fanden bereits zehn Staffeln von Workshops in insgesamt 200 Städten im gesamten Bundesgebiet und im umliegenden europäischen Ausland statt, in deren Verlauf viele Tausende von Schülern und Pädagogen an allgemeinbildenden Schulen und Musikschulen erreicht wurden. Im Jahr 2008 wird es, neben weiteren weltweiten Touren vom 16. April – 4. Juli in der Bundesrepublik und den Niederlanden eine Frühjahrstour und vom 8. September – 27. November eine Herbsttour in Spanien, den Niederlanden, Polen, der Schweiz und der Bundesrepublik geben. Berühmte Absolventen (Auszug) *Allison Court (Tänzerin): The Rockettes (Radio City Music Hall) *Annie (Carr) McQuitty (Gründer und Produzent): Dance Excellence – an International Dance Festival *Annie Gibbons (Tänzerin): The Rockettes (Radio City Music Hall) *Carol Dennis-Dylan (Sängerin und Schauspielerin) *Cheri Eichen (Produzent und Autor): Cheers *Chris Campbell *Cinda Ramsuer (Sängerin und Musicaldarstellerin): Dreamgirls, Lion King, Cirque du Soleil, Stevie Wonder, Diana Ross, Whitney Houston *Corkey Lee *Craig Rathbun *Carlos Thomas *David DeLeon (Maskenbildner) *David Green *Diana Kavilis *Dominic Lucero (Schauspieler, Tänzer und Sängerin): '' Chorus Line, The Pajama Game, Grease, Michael Jacksons Bad World Tour'' *Eden Espinosa (Musicaldarstellerin): Wicked, Brooklyn, RENT *Enrique Segura *Gary Moss *Greg Smith *Jack Jackson *Jason Oltoff *Jeffrey Polk *Jennifer Colby Talton (Musicaldarstellerin): RENT *Jerry Mitchell (Regisseur und Choreograf) *Jinger Leigh (Magier): Mark Kalin and Jinger *Joey Murphy (Produzent und Drehbuchautor): Cybill, The Golden Girls, The Crew, Desperate Housewives *John Pardee (Produzent und Drehbuchautor): Cybill, The Jeff Foxworthy Show, The Crew, Desperate Housewives *Jon Bernstein (Drehbuchautor): Ring frei! - Die Jerry Springer Story, Beautiful, Triff die Robinsons *Kathi Gillmore *Kathy Fishburne Erickson *Kelli Fish *Kelly Severson *Ken Prymus *Kevin Morrow *Kevyn Brackett (Schauspieler und Musicaldarsteller) *Khalid Freeman (Tänzer) *Laura Leighton (Schauspielerin): Melrose Place, Tru Calling – Schicksal reloaded!, Desperate Housewives, CSI: Miami *Leslie Beauvais *Marc Cherry (Produzent und Autor): The Golden Girls, The Crew, Golden Palace, Urheber von Desperate Housewives *Marie Matiko (Schauspielerin): The Art of War, Forbidden Warrior, Mystery Men, Corruptor – Im Zeichen der Korruption, Date Movie, Forbidden Warrior, Gang of Roses, Xena, The District – Einsatz in Washington *Mark L. Walberg (Fernsehmoderator, Schauspieler und Komiker): The Mark Walberg Show, Antiques Roadshow, Russian Roulette, The Moment of Truth, Temptation Island *Mary Davis *Melissa Hayden (Schauspielerin): Tanz in den Wolken, Springfield Story, General Hospital *Michael Jones *Nia Peeples (Sängerin und Schauspielerin): Fame – Der Weg zum Ruhm, Walker, Texas Ranger, General Hospital, Deep Star Six, Blues Brothers 2000, Schatten der Leidenschaft *Patrick Gandy (Arrangeur, Orchestrator und Dirigent) *Patrick Hilsabeck *Paul May *Peter Kevoian (Schauspieler und Musicaldarsteller): Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme, Cheers, Matlock, The Guardian – Retter mit Herz, Cats, Wicked, Sunset Boulevard, Into the Woods *Ray Garcia *Ray Rodriguez *Sandra Allen *Skip Ewing (Country-Sänger und Songwriter) *Stephanie J. Block (Musicaldarstellerin): Wicked – Die Hexen von Oz, 9 to 5: The Musical, The Pirate Queen, James Joyce’s The Dad, The Kennedy Center, Broadway’s The Boy from Oz: The Peter Allen Story *Steve Brethaupt *Steve Isaacs *Steve Palmer (Musicaldarsteller): STOMP *Steve Scott *Stewart Daylida (Visual Effects): Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI, Titanic, Raumschiff Enterprise: Das nächste Jahrhundert, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Roseanne, Butterfly Effect, Van Helsing *Susan Egan (Schauspielerin und Sängerin): Dr. House, Numbers – Die Logik des Verbrechens, Hercules, Die Schöne und das Biest *Susie Johnson *Tim Bagley (Schauspieler und Komiker): Will & Grace, King of Queens, Immer wieder Jim, Monk, Seinfeld, Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme, Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI, The Groundlings Comedy Troupe *Vanessa Brown (Perkussionist und Arrangeur) *Vicki Lawrence (Schauspielerin und ehemalige Sängerin): The Carol Burnett Show, Mama's Family, Roseanne, Hannah Montana, Ally McBeal Literatur * Anderson, Milton. Choices. Teaching methods for the choral music teacher. Corona: Young Americans Publishing. Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite * Deutsche Webseite * Japanische Webseite Kategorie:Chor Kategorie:Tanzen Kategorie:USA